Cough Medicine
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim get s little cough while they get called on a mission.


Cough Medicine  
By Captainkodak1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat on the front porch of the Possible home. If the Possible's had had a dog for a pet, he would have crawled into its little house. Ron Stoppable was in the doghouse. He was so far in the doghouse that Kim just might have to buy him a flea collar. That would be if she would even talk to him. Kim had started with a cough at school a day or so before. Ron had tried to get her to do something before it got worse, but her kimness came out and she tried to ignore it. That's when Ron told Mrs. Dr. P., and that's what got Ron in trouble. The glare Kim gave Ron when her mom marched her up to her room for an examination told him everything he needed to know.

It had about an hour when the doorknob rattled. Ron was sure Halloween was going to be a bust now. It would have been their first Halloween together as a real couple and not just friends. They had come up with the idea for their costume together and Kim had enlisted Monique's help for their costume for the Halloween party the next night. But that was before he made an idiot of himself, even though all he wanted to do is take care of Kim. He waited for Mrs. Possible to give him the low down on Kim because he knew that right now Kim was majorly tanked at him. A shadow fell over him and he looked up. The face framed in auburn hair looked down on him. It took him a few seconds to realize that the hair reached to the middle of the person's back.

Kim settled on the porch bench beside him and took his hand. She didn't look up at him for a few seconds and when she did her eyes were moist.

"KP?" He asked.

"Ron, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. You know how much I hate being doctored and having to take any type of medicine. You also knew that if I didn't take care of the cough I would not do anything and I would get sicker."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him with an uplifted index finger.

"Please let me finish. You knew that I would be very mad at you the minute you told mom, yet you still did it. Then instead of going home you waited out here so you could talk to mom."

Ron bent his head down and nodded.

Kim gently laid her fingers under his chin and raised it so that she could look into her eyes. "You took a lot of grief from me just so you could be sure that I was going to be okay." Kim leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss then pulled back quickly and turned her head as a small cough came out. She turned her head back and settled it on his shoulder.

"So are we still good for tomorrow night?" He sighed.

Kim gave a little purr as she nuzzled closer into his arms. "You bet! Our costume will be the hit of the party. By the way what are you planning to serve since you are in charge of the food?"

Ron turned his head and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. "That's my surprise KP."

Kim stood and reached out with her hand. "Okay, mom said I needed some cough medicine. She gave me some names so you get to drive me to the drug store. Then maybe we can hit Bueno Nacho, my treat?"

"Be beep be beep"

"Ohhhh, man, this tanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two paragliding chutes ruffled in the air as the two teen heroes glided down toward Killigan's castle. Wade had beeped them as they were leaving Kim's house. He had told the two that Killigan was rumored to have developed some new formula for his super fertilizer. It would turn the whole world in to one big golf course. They had just enough time run by a drug store and pick up a bottle of cough medicine for her. There had been a slight argument between store brand and the more expensive name brand, then further discussion about which brand and right down to what flavor. Kim finally picked one of the most expensive name brands and rushed out the door after paying for it. Their ride had been waiting in the parking lot. Within minutes they were jetting through the air heading for their destination.

Now they were gliding down on his castle. Ron readied his feet for landing and pulled on the toggles of his chute. His feet landed with a soft thump and he cut away the chute. Kim was instantly beside him as they looked up at the rock walls of the night-darkened structure. They crossed the drawbridge and entered the courtyard.

Kim pointed to one door. "Ron, you try that door, I'll go this way. First one to find the formula beeps the other."

"On it, KP." Ron moved across the cobblestone courtyard and quietly opened the door and slipped in. He looked around as he moved down the hall. Flags and portraits of Duff's ancestors lined the walls. Sets of golf clubs stood under several of the portraits. He continued to move down the hall he heard a voice,

"Well now, if it isn't the buffoon? Now just why would you be here and just where is the lass?"

Ron spun to see Duff standing in the hall behind him, his special putter glowing in his hand.

Ron crossed his arms and stared back at Killigan. "Give it up Duff, KP will be here to teach you each of the sixteen styles of Kung Fu she knows."

Ron waited a moment and Kim didn't appear. He pulled out his Kimmunicator and called. "Uh, KP I could really use your help right now."

The view screen was dark on his unit so wherever Kim was had not light. Her voice came over the screen. "I wish I know where I was so that I could find you. Wait a minute. I think I see something." There was a pause then came the banging and pounding of pots and pans.

Kim's face came on the screen as a light came on in the room. "Well, I know where I am now, the Kitchen."

Duff's face fell into a look of horror.

"Are you daft laddie? You let the lass walk into MY kitchen? I know we have been adversaries but I do'n think I ever did anything that bad to deserve this. Take the formula it's in the chest in the master bedroom. No go! With the lass in my kitchen there is no end to what could happen. She might….no… not that…noooooo" Duff ran screaming down the hall.

Ron followed Duff down the hall and into the castle's kitchen. Kim was sitting on the floor amid a mass of pots and pans. One pan sat on her head like a tin hat.

"Me kitchen? What have ye done to me kitchen." Duff cried.

Ron noticed a pot simmering on the stove. He stepped over and removed the lid. The familiar odor of haggis came to his nose. "Ugh this stuff needs some help. He grabbed some spices from the spice rack and began to pour them into the mixture.

"What are you doing with me supper?" Duff screamed. He ran over to the stove and pulled the spices away from Ron. Ron put some salt in as Duff slammed the lid down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kim slipping out of the kitchen. Ron smiled to himself. He had found a way to distract Duff. Ron smiled as he grabbed some chopped onion and dropped it in the pot after lifting the lid.

Duff pulled at his hair. "What are you doing? You are messing up me mother's recipe."

"Dude, you need to add some life that stuff. Here let's try a little chili powder and some basil." Ron took the lid off again and added the extra spices. Duff screamed as he tore his hat in two. Ron took the opportunity to run as Duff yanked the pot away. As he ran out the door, he saw Duff testing the mixture in the pot. "Hey that's not bad laddie."

Ron found his way to the hall again and met Kim.

"I got the vial Ron, let's ace this place."

"Not so fast, I think my friend here will have something to say about that."

Duff came up the hall with another pot this one blacked and old. He stopped at a suit of armor, opened the pot and splashed a little of the liquid on it. The suit began to glow green and move. It took one step then another toward Kim and Ron as it drew its sword. Kim leapt to the wall and pulled a steel staff from the wall. The armor swung it's sword as Kim blocked it over her head. She backed up slowly as the armor continued to attack. She stumbled backward and fell down. The armor swung again and again missing Kim as she flexed her legs and hopped backward on her backside each time. The armor paused for a second giving Kim time to jump up and land on the railing of the stairs. She slid down the railing and executed a flip at the bottom landing on her feet. The suit of armor glared at her from the landing as she held up the bar with a "bring it on gesture".

The armor stepped up over the railing and landed with a crash on its feet in front of Kim. The suit brought down its sword again on the Kim's bar cutting it in two. Kim took the pieces and blocked each blow the suit of armor dealt. One blow finally knocked one piece from her hand; Kim cringed as she expected the blow.

"Hey tin pot, heads up!"

The armor turned to face Ron as he shouted only to catch a mace on the face of its armored head. Ron's throw was on the mark.

"Hey big boy! I guess you forgot not to get distracted."

The armor turned to face Kim. She spun the bar in her hands and brought it up low and hard almost lifting the armored suit from the floor. A small groan came from inside the suit and the helmet started to spin. It stopped looking backwards and the whole suit collapsed to the floor with a sustained groan.

"Booyah" yelled Ron.

Kim grabbed his hand. "Ron, come on before Duff can spill more of that stuff and make something else come alive."

The two teens ran down the nearest hall and opened a door. Kim and Ron slipped into the room and closed the door behind them. The stones were cool to their backs as they pressed themselves against the wall. They didn't hear anything after awhile so they relaxed. Kim felt a switch and flipped it on, gas torches ignited on the walls to give flickering light to the room. They gasped at the sight before them. They were in a stonewalled room. A fireplace formed part of the far wall. The high wood beamed ceiling supported a large chandelier. However the room is not what caught their attention. It was the two items that sat on two separate sets of sawhorses. Their eyes took in the shining wood, and followed the graceful wooden curves of the objects. The brass fixtures and ornaments shone the in flickering light.

Kim and Ron stared at the two coffins that sat in the rooms. They had both seen coffins before. That was not what caught their eyes. The thing that did catch their attention was the nameplates on the end of each coffin. "Kimberly Ann Possible" was on the first; "Ronald Dean Stoppable" was on the second. Seeing a coffin is not big deal, what was a big deal was seeing one with your name on it.

"Aye, ye two have found me little surprise."

The two teens looked up to see Killigan glaring down at them from a window above them.

"Aren't you a little early?" Kim asked pointing to the caskets.

"Don't think so, lass." Killigan challenged back. "I've got add me final addition to the evening. Me grandmother's haggis has been handed do'n for just special occasions."

Ron made a face. "Isn't that kinda old for leftovers?"

Killian scowled as he brought the same pot into view. The top of the pot rocked back and forth as steam and a foul odor came from under the lid.

"Me grandmother had a way with things, some even called her a witch."

He splashed a little of the liquid out of the pot. Kim and Ron jumped out of the way as the liquid passed over their heads and landed on the coffins. A foul order permeated the room as Kim and Ron held their noses. They both looked up at Killigan.

"Is that your plan? Stinking us to death?" Kim asked before covering her nose.

Killigan pulled his pot back in the window and settled down on the window sill with his elbows. He rested his chin on his hands.

"No lass, it won't be the smell that puts ye in the coffins. I think they'll do a good job themselves."

"WHA?" The teens answered. Then they heard the creaking of wood, turning around they realized just what Killigan had done and meant.

The coffins were moving. The wood of the coffins was morphing as legs grew out to touch the floor. Arms grew out of the sides as the lids formed mouths that started to open and close, snapping at the two teens.

"EEKKKK!""AUUGGGHH" Screamed the two teens. Kim pushed Ron to the side as the coffin with his name on it snapped at him.

"Look out KP!" Ron rolled to his feet and leaped back at Kim tackling her out of the way as the coffin with her name on it grabbed for her.

Both teens rolled to their feet and looked around. Killigan watched with glee from his open window. Kim pulled out her grapple gun and fired. Duff ducked as the grapple flew over his head and embedded itself in the rock wall behind him. Ron grabbed Kim as she activated the pulley in the gun. The line snapped tight and pulled the two teens up through the window. The two coffins leaped after them missing them by inches. Duff got to his feet just in time to see Kim put her grapple gun back in her holster. She was about to confront Killigan when she heard the creaking of wood. She and turned to see the first of the two coffins climbing through the window.

"AUGH" screamed Ron as Kim pushed him in front of her and they both ran down the hall. Duff stood out of the way as the coffin creatures came through the window and moved down the hall after the two teens. Killigan rubbed his head under his hat. "Maybe I need to take away the lass's hairdryer next tume." He smiled evilly as the two coffins slithered out of sight. "If there is a next tume."

Kim and Ron ran down hall after hall making as many turns as they could. They soon stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. Kim was wheezing as much as Ron. She stopped for a moment and covered her mouth as a cough wracked her frame. She bent forward as the cough continued. Ron held her as she regained her breath. She quieted down and pulled a bottle of water out of her backpack. She swallowed a slug of water and put the bottle back in her pack. They looked around trying to remember how they had got there.

"Ron, which way do you think we should go now?"

Ron thought for a minute. Kim was counting on him to make the right decision. He closed his eyes and thought of the twists and turns they had made. He opened his eyes and pointed to the right. "I think that is the way."

Kim took his hand and went the other direction.

"Hey I thought you wanted to know which direction I wanted to go?" Ron whined.

"I did." Kim explained. 'Then I knew we needed to go in the opposite direction."

She stopped and opened a door. There on the other side of the door waited the two coffins. She slammed the door and pulled down a suit of armor to block it. The door started to crack as the coffin creatures hammered on the other side.

Kim pushed Ron in the other direction until he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"I told you we should have gone this way the first time."

"Shut up and run! How did I know that you would be right?" Kim growled as she ran up beside him as they traveled down the hall. They heard the door crash open as they made a turn and headed down another hall. They opened a door at the end of the hall and Ron bolted it shut behind them. Kim turned and looked down the new hall to see that it dead ended. However there were a number of doors along each side. Ron turned beside Kim. "What now KP?"

Kim thought for a moment then the door behind them began to shudder and shake. The creatures were pounding and scratching on it. Kim ran to the end of the hall and opened the door. Ron started to join her when she shook her head.

"Pick a door and we'll go through that one. Maybe the creatures will see the open door and go through that one while we make our way through the other door."

Ron nodded. "Got ya KP!" He stood and thought for a moment then ran to a door and began to pull on it. Kim was at his side in just a second after opening the first door. She helped him open the door and after stepping through they pulled it shut behind them. They then turned to see a set of steps going up. They followed the steps up to find themselves at the top of a tower. There was no other way down.

Kim frowned at Ron. "Well, I see we are back in stride."

"Real funny KP." Ron moaned. "What do we do now?"

Kim headed down the stairs. "Let's head back maybe we have time to try other door."

The two heroes were soon standing at the door when they heard the first door crash open.

Kim put her finger to Ron's lips just before he said anything. "Shhhh." She whispered.

They stood in silence as they stood in the darkness of the small room as they listened. They heard the creatures crawling down the hall heading for the open door. Kim's eye bugged out as she tried to cover her mouth. She turned to run up the stairs but the cough exploded from her before she could take a step. Ron tried to help her stop coughing but it was too late. The door rattled a bit and they looked down in horror as the door knob turned. They had forgotten to lock the door. Ron grabbed Kim's hand and they started to run back up the stair. Ron slowly and pulled off his backpack. He turned to face the coffin creatures as they came through the door and started up the steps. The two teens could see the satiny interior of the coffins as the lids snapped open and closed. The coffins slowly followed their prey up. Kim and Ron backed up the stairs as they looked for someway to escape. Kim pulled her grapple gun from its holster and looked in her pack.

"Uh Ron, would you like the good news or the bad news."

Ron was watching the creatures come at them when he turned slightly back.

"Good news KP, good news."

Kim sighed as her shoulders slumped. "Well, I found you essay that you thought you lost!"

"BOOYAH, that's cool and the bad news?"

Kim banged her head with her hand. "I was so tweaked at you for telling my mom about my cold I picked up the wrong backpack."

"So the bad news is?" Ron asked.

"I have no reloads for the grapple gun." Kim stepped down beside him and they continued to retreat up the stairs.

Ron looked in his backpack and pulled out a bottle. "Oh well, it can't' hurt to try."

Kim watched as Ron uncapped the bottle and threw it down the stairwell at the coffin creatures. The liquid sprayed out all over the area and the creatures. They writhed and smoke began to fill the area with darkness. Soon, it was quiet and a breeze from above cleared the air. The two coffins lay on the stairs below them. They were back to normal and lay side by side on the stairs.

"BOOYAH, the Ron scores." Ron pumped his arm up and down in the air.

Kim glanced back and forth from her celebrating boyfriend and the now normal coffins lying still on the stairs.

"Ron, just what did you throw on them? Did you keep that bottle of Holy Water from the monastery we saved last week?"

Ron shook his head and retrieved the now empty bottle from the stairs. He showed the bottle to Kim. "Dr. Franks Cough Medicine" was on the label.

"COUGH MEDICINE, the cough medicine we got at the store?"

Ron smiled at his incredulous but beautiful girlfriend. "Of course KP nothing like a little cough medicine to stop your coffin."

Kim saw Ron smiling at her. He twirled the bottle in the air and stuffed it in his backpack. She groaned for a bit then looked up to see him still smiling at her. A big grin spread across her face. She placed her arms around his neck and planted a warm slow kiss on his lips. She pulled back and placed her forehead against his.

"Ok, let's finish this place and take care of Killigan. Then we have a Halloween party to go to. Monique worked too hard on our costume not to have it used."

Ron's eyebrows went up and a little growl came from his mouth. "Ready when you are KP."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings all. Just a little Halloween fic from Captainkodak1. This is one of two or three stories I wanted to do before I took my little leave. I have another Halloween fic in mind and I hope to finish it soon. Also I will be posting another chapter of Tunnel Vision before I take my little break. This one wasn't sent to the Betas but I still wanted to post it. I do hope you liked it. Drop me a review, I would appreciate it.


End file.
